Enticing Relations
by RoseIvashkov021
Summary: This fanfics also wrote wit RoseIvashkov016 ChristianXLissa AdrianXRose'sTwin DISCLAIM WONT BE SAID AGAIN WE DONT OWN THESE CHARACTERS OR PEOPLE O/C INVOLVED  hard to follow,in many Characters POVs this is my first ff-hope you guys like it!
1. Taboo Memories

Author's note: this entire fanfic is also written with- RoseIvashkov016 Crossover—ChristianXLissa, RoseXChris, AdrianXSummer **DISCLAIMER: WILL NOT BE SAID AGAIN… WE DO NOT OWN THESE CHARACTERS OR PEOPLE- RICHELLE MEAD OWNS THEM. CHRIS BROWN/DRAGOMIR IS OBVIOUSLY CHRIS BROWN. O/C INVOLVED. SOME OF THE OTHER CHARACTERS ARE OWNED BY L.J. SMITH. **

This may be hard to follow because it's in many Character's P.O.V's. At the top of each of our several character's P.O.V. it will say their name.

This is my first time writing a fanfic, so I hope you guys like it!

**Chapter One: Taboo Memories**

**Summer Brown-Dragomir's P.O.V.**

The New York sky sat dark and starry through the dirty window pane of the hotel. I stared through, thinking about me and Chris' genetic twist. When I was little, I knew people kind of like me- dhampir- half vampire, half human. Here's the twist: I'm only ¼ vampire- the good vampires- Moroi.

***Back At The Academy***

**Lissa Dragomir's P.O.V.**

I stared at the picture of my family- me, my parents, my brother Andre, my Aunt Sarah, and my two cousins- one Andre's age, the other my age. They were my best friends back then. Now I don't remember who they are. All I know is Aunt Sarah died at my seventh birthday party. A Strigoi got in. The Strigoi are the evil vampires who kill for their blood. The guardians- by Aunt Sarah's rules- defended the kids first. He snapped my Aunt's neck right as the guardians got him. I never saw my best friends again. Rose has taken their places and I'll never forget _her_. Staring at these pictures makes me feel kind of dark and uneasy- kind of like the old days.

***Back At The Hotel***

**Chris Brown-Dragomir's P.O.V.**

I looked around the clean bathroom suite. I'd just gotten out of the shower. I wrapped a towel around my waist and walked out into my bedroom. I got dressed in a red NY hat, baggy blue jeans, and a black turtleneck muscle shirt. I thought again, 'Do I need a feeder before I go?' Months ago, Summer and I had been feeding on Rihanna, a girlfriend of mine- she'd been an addicted feeder. Rumors got out that the bruises on her were from me beating her. Don't know how, but they had. I walked out to the living room, "Yo, Summer. You ready to feed?"

**Rose Hathaway's P.O.V.**

I sensed Lissa's distress and feelings of hopelessness. I went quickly to her room- even though it was after curfew. I opened her door, "Liss? You ok?" "Rose, what are you doing here?" she asked, " I was about to go see Christian, Ok? I'm fine, I promise." Somehow, in saying that her feelings through the bond felt that way, maybe it's just cuz she's an optimist, but somehow it felt like more than that, like more of the darkness coming to me. I grinned at Lissa again, "Nope, no extra curricular, mmm, activities, with Christian tonight. I've got three Chris Brown concert tickets for us tonight and we're going. I _know_ how much you loved his music when we lived out in the real world, and I scored the tickets, so you gotta score the private jet for the three of us. So get ready, let's go meet up with Christian and share the news, and get him dressed. Liss (I saw her ready to protest), Come on Please?"

**Mason Ashford's P.O.V.**

I looked around, close to sneaking out to Eddie's for some hard liquor, but decided not to. Then I thought about Rose. I wanted her to love me, like I loved her. I pictured her naked again, for the millionth time.

**Summer Brown-Dragomir's P.O.V.**

"No, Chris, I'm ready to starve," I said, sarcastically. "Doesn't your concert start in like ten minutes anyway, Dragon?" Dragon's Chris' famous nickname. Somehow it got out that he was "like a dragon". I think it was because of his Dragomir Crest tattoo. Our real last name is Dragomir, but in the human world, we went by Brown. "I'll go get dressed," I told him. I dressed in a red spaghetti strap shirt adorned with black lace and a mid-thigh mini skirt. Ya, kinda a slutty outfit. I've heard all the names- but I'm still a virgin.

**Chris Brown- Dragomir's P.O.V.**

I blinked, "oh, well we got a while. 'Bout an hour actually. Concert was pushed back," I grinned then saw her standing there, "Uh-Uh. No _way_ is _my_ little sister wearing that outfit out in public! It's provocative and creepy- strigoi will notice immediately. No way! Besides you know how many drunks there'll be at the concert? Change. Now." I told her. She responded saying, "Hey, big bro, that's the point, drunks'll be there, they're the funnest. Anyway, you don't have room to talk about provocative, you're the biggest player in all of New York, _**NEW YORK!**_" With all her yelling it was obvious she was getting frustrated. " Seriously, You question me?" She went on. I was stunned. "Anyway, when I don't drink, I get all depressed and weird feeling," She reminded me as if I had forgot. She started staring me in the eyes, and suddenly I felt agreeable… She was right… I was a bigger player than she was… Right now I was even wearing a muscle shirt, which provokes a lot of females… And I did drink more often than she does and I'm not a spirit user; unlike her. And I was the famous one… I should be _more _careful than she is… " I'll order the beers," I said calmly, then smiled, "God Summer, you're so wrong. I'm so f****d up. You're not wrong like wrong-wrong, but wrong, like right wrong. Wow. I really am, you know? It's like I can't even help it. You know what I mean?" She shook her head no. I grinned wider, "I'll order the room service. I'm getting champagne and red wine for me. Beer for you? I'm also ordering a rack of honey barbeque ribs. Decided I won't have my feeder till' I get back tonight. What do you want to eat?" I looked at her carefully seeing a sly smile, "What?" I asked.

**Lissa Dragomir's P.O.V.**

"Fine," I said sullenly. I brightened up with the idea of seeing my idol, and Christian, of course. Walking out of my room I ran into him. "Come on, we're leaving," I started walking quickly away, not waiting for him. I knew he would follow anyway. I headed directly for Headmistress Kirova's office. When I walked in, I sat down in front of her. "You will let us take a private jet," I said using my compulsion. "Ok," She responded, "But, for safety in numbers you must also take Mason, Rose, Christian and… Adrian." Wow I thought, it's not like Adrian can protect me anyway. I decided not to use more compulsion on her, it felt wrong, anyway she _had_ given me what I wanted. I told her that I agreed and walked out hoping she wouldn't re-think anything. I walked back outside to where Christian was waiting. He smiled at me and said, "You don't seem too put out that we don't get to do _all sorts of things_ to eachother tonight." "Yes Christian," I replied somewhat annoyed, "I would love to do other things, After this concert, now please hurry." We started heading toward the jet.

**Rose Hathaway's P.O.V.**

I grinned sensing Lissa through the bond. Then I heard the news. Adrian had to come. And Mason. I groaned then grinned anyway. I ran back outside to go find Mason. I ran quickly to his room. "Mase!" I hissed, then rapped smartly on the door. Mason opened the door, " For God's sake Rose, It's after curfew!" I put on a seductive smile, "Come on Mase. It's me. You really think I care about curfew?" He grinned. "Anyway, as I was saying, you're coming to a concert with us. To see the sexiest badass human celebrity around." I told him. " No, I can't," he responded, "I can't sneak out to night, sorry Rose." I grinned wider, " That's the thing Mase! You don't have to sneak out tonight. Kirova approved us!"


	2. Memories, Memories

**Chapter 2** **Memories, Memories**

Lissa Dragomir's P.O.V.

"Adrian hurry up!" I yelled to him, It was obvious even with his wondering look that he was excited to be leaving. I boarded the jet. On long flights like this, we got to watch movies. I looked through and considered Interview with a Vampire, but decided against it. That was when Adrian asked, "Why am I Coming again." I had to think about it. "Because, Kirova said you had too. Do you need more reason?" I asked him.

Chris Brown-Dragomir's P.O.V.

I ran and caught up to Summer, I grabbed her arm gently, pulling her back inside the room. "I need to practice here Summer! My fans are waiting outside the center right now. I can't go out there yet. I need to practice first. Please, Summer." I grabbed my red wine and took a long drink, right outta the bottle. At this point I didn't care. I looked at Summer, "Don't let me get wasted yet Sum. After the autographs. Then we can get rip- roarin drunk." She half smiled and rolled her eyes, "ok," she responded.

***** an hour later, at the concert*****

Chris Brown Dragomir's P.O.V.

Now that the concert was starting I walked onstage and began singing say goodbye. "Look we gotta talk-dang, I know, I know, just somethings I gotta get off my chest aight. Yeah, woah oh woah oh oh oh, Baby come on sit down lets talk, gotta lot to say so I guess I'll start by saying that I love you, but we know this aint been no walk in the park for us, swear it'll only take a minute, you'll understand when I finish, yeaah and I don't wanna see you cry, but I don't wanna be the one to tell you a lie, so how do you let it go, when you, you just don't know, whats on the other side of the door when your walkin out, talk about, everythin' I tried to remember what I say, just went outta my head. So imma do the best I can to get you to understand cuz I know—theres never a right time to say goodbye, but I gotta make the first move cuz if I don't your gonna start hatin me. I really don't feel the way I once felt about you, girl it's not you it's me…" I finished say goodbye. Smiling and starin at a very pretty human girl. She had dark hair and actually looked a lot like Summer , but in a way, she was prettier, more exotic. Then I saw her. Lissa Dragomir. My cousin. She-the pretty, exotic girl—must be Rose Hathaway. She was staring at me, then again, so was everyone, but her gaze was different, it was…. Hot.

Summer Brown-Dragomir's P.O.V.

Chris finished his song and suddenly his gaze went somewhere else, I followed it, curiously. It went over to a girl; her looks startled me, we could be twins except for the angry look she now possessed. Next to her was a fair haired blonde with jade green eyes. This looked like a moroi. There was also two other moroi and another dhampir. My thoughts traveled back to her, she was the only one I could put a name too. The only moroi with those eyes were drozdov, dashkov, or dragomir; ironic, the three D's, with that last thought something clicked in my mind Dragomir! There was only 1 left I knew of besided me and Chris. My cousin. I still couldn't remember her name. Glancing back over I payed more attention to the people in their group, there was a fierce looking, black haired moroi and one with a bored expression, he was smoking inside. That's stupid I thought, that he can get away with smoking inside. He was a pretty boy, I could easily call him sexy, but the look on his face made it clear he was a pretty boy.

Lissa Dragomir's P.O.V.

I looked into the audience and saw one girl who seemed to stand out. It was Rose! Well, not Rose, but it looked just like her. She was staring at me intently and I suddenly realized she was in the picture on my bed stand; the little girl. I still couldn't remember her name, for some reason the names sunshine and sunny kept coming to me. That still doesn't seem right, I thought to myself. I was frustrated with Christian, his comment about Chris had annoyed me and I wanted to hold his hand but was still too angry. Hopefully, I thought, I can catch up to the Rose doppelganger after the concert.

Adrian Ivashkov's P.O.V.

"Damn, I need some alcohol, the auras are getting to me," I muttered. Sitting there with Lissa and Rose I saw many auras, black and gold and hundreds of other colors. Of all of them, two stood out. Chris Brown's and another girl's. Their auras were blue, like a light shade of neon blue. The girl had really sexy clothes that made me think about being with her. In a way she looked like Rose, yet nothing like her. Anyway, back to what I was saying, her sura was gold like Lissa's, and like I'm guessing mine would be, but it was mixed with light blue, extremely rare and similar as Chris Brown's.

Chris Brown-Dragomir's P.O.V.

I smiled and said into the microphone, "I wanna thank ya'll for comin' out here tonight. I hope you enjoyed it ladies. There are a lot of pretty ladies out here tonight." I lingered while looking at Rose. "Anyway thank ya'll for comin' out and thank ya'll for bein' my fans. I really appreciate it ladies. I'm out." I walked backstage. When I walked out to the hall Rose stood there. " Hey Chris, can I have your autograph?" She asked in awe. I blinked, realizing I had been mistaken earlier, before I realized she was Rose, Duh, I thought, "Your dhampir," I breathed it. She heard anyway, "What," She said. I shook my head. "You're the missing Chris Dragomir…." She said more to herself than to me, realizing who I was now that I was up close. I looked into her eyes, "You'll come back to the hotel with me to talk. You'll bring your friends and you'll come quietly and willingly." I told her. She was easily compelled and I met little resistance. She nodded and walked outside, I was hoping that she was compelled as strongly as she acted.

Christian Ozera's P.O.V.

"Rose, can we leave yet?" I asked, bitter about the fact that Lissa seemed mad at me. Rose had a strange dazed look on her face, like she was shocked about something. "Oh my God! Lissa we're going to Chris Brown's hotel! He invited us to come over. Like right now!" She said. She was freaking out so bad. "What, your obsessed with the wanna be strigoi too? He's not even what he seems to be." I laughed. "Rose snap out of it." "Shut the hell up, Christian! Look who's talking about wanting to be strigoi!" It bugged me, but I laughed harder anyway. Rose said more, "We're going. Now." She said struggling to stay calm. She had on a face that made me almost postitive she was ready to punch someone.

Katherine Pierce (Katerina Petrova)

I sensed other vampires nearby and knew I was by Chris Brown's concert area. I walked inside. A body guard stood nearby and I smiled, my power working like a charm. He stepped aside so I could go in. I saw 2 dhampirs and 3 moroi. " Hello,"I murmered quietly, " My name is Katherine. I'm here to escort you to Mr. Brown's hotel."

Summer Brown- Dragomir's P.O.V.

I heard a strange girl talking to my look alike and the Dragomir, the Dragomir looked kinda worried, suddenly I got a strange feeling of anxiety for my best friend Rose. Wait I thought, I don't have a best friend and I don't even know a rose… I wondered how this weird sensation happened, but I first decided to skip ahead of this group of people and get to our room before they did.

Lissa Dragomir's P.O.V.

I am so psyched I'm about to meet Chris Brown, I thought as I followed Katherine. Rose looked excited too. Mason just generally looked jealous, I wonder why. Nearing a window I noticed a slight commotion, three men were chasing someone… they looked kinda like strigoi.

I wanted to help, but I decided I'd rather see Chris than a commotion.

Adrian Ivashkov's P.O.V.

My mind was still on the sexy girl, I have a good imagination, and the things I imagined were amazing. Suddenly Lissa's aura got slightly dark then light again. I soo needed a cigarette. I pulled one out and lit it despite the dirty look Rose shot me. "No smoking," She said as she coughed. I ignored it, if she could deal with strigoi, she could deal with a cigarette.

Katherine Pierce's P.O.V.

I smiled, here we are," I sadi, leading them in a narrow hallway in the hotel, bringing them to room number 1616. I knocked. "Mr. Brown," I called. The door opened. Chris Brown stood there looking like he had just argued with Summer or someone.

**A/N: Please Review!. So far I've got no reviews and i have no idea if you guys like this, or if you even want me and RoseIvashkov016 to continue with this tory, we have a lot more of this story that just needs typed, but if you guys don't like it please tell me.**


	3. Auras?

**Chapter 3 Aura's?**

Chris Brown-Dragomir's P.O.V.

I saw the beautiful girl and her friends. "Come in Rose, Lissa, Mr. Ivashkov, Mr. Ozera, and Mr. Ashford." I said. "Summer, this is Rose Hathaway," I introduced them. Rose smiled weakly, "hi." I continued, "Vasalisa Dragomir." Lissa nodded. "Adrian Ivashkov." Adrian smiled lazily. "Christian Ozera." He scowled. "And Mason Ashford." He glared at me. There was just something about him I didn't like. Summer looked stunned. Mason smiled, then looked at Rose, "Oh god Rose? You have a human twin?" Then his smile faded, "Impossible!"

Adrian Ivashkov's P.O.V.

I smiled a lazy smile at Summer. Damn, she was devastating _and_ she didn't even give me a dirty look for smoking.

Christian Ozera's P.O.V.

I scowled at Chris "Brown". I don't know who he is, but he's Moroi, all right. He smells dhampir too, though… His scent is slightly more dhampir- and he's black- but Moroi are pale… What happened to that anyway? Moroi being pale, I mean? But he _is_ Moroi. That much I know.

Summer Brown-Dragomir's P.O.V.

'This is bad,' I thought, 'people IN our room.' That was when the pretty boy, Adrian, smiled at me, "See somethin' you like," I asked. He shrugged and responded, with a lazy smile, "Of course I see somethin' I like, Summer. It's easy to say _what_ too. Or should I say, _who_. It's quite the fine piece of artwork." Chris had introduced them all- somehow he'd known her name. Lissa Dragomir! My best friend before we'd left and my cousin. I had heard about the rest of them- poor Andre and my Aunt Rhea and Uncle Eric all died in a horrible accident. That must mean my look-a-like is Rose Hathaway- I mean the lucky to be alive, but _really_ shadow kissed- Rose Hathaway. The infamous slutty Rose Hathaway- kinda like me, actually. From what I've heard, Lissa healed me when I was seven at her party with the Strigoi who had killed my mother. According to Chris and our Guardians, before we left, they bit me and began feeding on me. I shuddered at the thought. Suddenly, Rose made a comment to me. At first, I was thinking too hard to hear, but then what she said captured my attention. Adrian suddenly smiled his standard lazy smile at me and said, "of course I see something I like, Summer. It's easy to see what too. Or should I say who? It's quite the fine piece of artwork." He smiled gazing into my eyes. I don't know why he was looking at me though when Rose was right there. I bit my lip, I was used to this type of attention from guys, but this seemed so sweet somehow.

"Who the hell are you to call me a slut? I'm still a virgin! Unlike you I'm sure. And rumors may be spread about me , but at least I'm worthy of the attention I get. And hey, who the hell do you think you are anyway? I don't even know you! And you sure as hell don't know me!" Rose yelled, she went on, "Besides you have No right to judge me, because- look in the mirror bitch!- We look exactly alike" I was stunned. A million responses crossed my mind, but I went with this one. "Exactly slut, we do look alike, however you knew my thoughts. It's not like I broadcasted them. And on top of that I'm a virgin, whatever u say, that's probably not a term you understand. So don't you dare call me a slut!" "And Ivashkov, why would you like my body when you have a fine easier- to- get girl with my body, right next to you?"

Lissa Dragomir's P.O.V.

I gasped aloud. Summer and Rose were soo alike. I also wondered where the outburst from Rose had come from, it was extremely random. Chris knew me, I could tell, and that's what Rose's twins name was. It wasn't Sunny. It was Summer! I had been on the right track.. Memories came flooding back and I wanted to scream. I remembered it all now, bringing Summer; my best friend back to life, and then never seeing her again.

Summer Dragomir- Brown's P.O.V.

I felt an outburst come from someone, it felt like someone was yelling, actually I felt like it was me, then I realized it was Lissa, my cousin; the only true Dragomir besides Chris and I. (In the human world we went by Brown to protect ourselves from lurking strigoi.) Suddenly I felt a mirror of emotion shooting across to me, like an invisible bond. Immediately after that I saw Rose's face in my head—things were just getting weirder and weirder. I realized it was her feelings and thoughts about Lissa that was mirroring my own. Back to the scene outside of anyones head I turned to Rose. For a minute we just stood there and stared. I'm shadow-kissed I thought to myself. The strigoi didn't just feed off of me. He killed me; Lissaq brought me back. Suddenly Rose was in my head again, only saying something else this time.

Rose Hathaway's P.O.V.

Istared at herthen looked at Lissa, "what the hell do you mean you're shadow kissed?" I shouted "And, Lissa what do you mean this is your cousin? Your best friend? We've been best friends since kindergarten! In order for her to be your cousin she'd have to be a Dragomir. She's just another easy Brown. Look at Chris then look at her. Remember his reputation. He's a fricken player! Just like Adrian! Or so  you  used to say. But Chris is a Dragomir! These two don't even look like siblings. Chris is black! Stupid- Summer is the same color as me!

Summer Dragomir- Brown's P.O.V.

"Shadow-kissed: it means you've been in the shadows, death" I said sarcastically "And so what if were genetically twisted, or if werwe strangely colored," I asked "Let me guess, you don't believe that I have spirit either right, just cuz I look and act dhampir? Well I do, and on that subject I need a drink!" I walked to the small kitchen and poured myself a cup of chocolate mousse with tequila and walked back. I continued with the previous conversation. "Yes were cousins and used to be best friends, but until now I couldn't even remember her name," I started shouting it. I felt the darkness closing in, "Who are you to judge me," I continued. I really needed a drink. I started downing it.

Lissa Dragomir's P.O.V.

"Rose, do you remember the picture of my cousins on my dresser? Just this morning I looked at it, right before you got there… these are the people in the picture, if you look closely you can see it. And I know you're my best friend, It's just that her and I, summer chris and I used to be so close."

Adrian Ivashkov's P.O.V.

Suddenly Summer's golden and blue aura darkened and I asked her if she would get me a drink. She replied, "Get off your ass and get one yourself." I got up and grabbed myself some chocolate mousse. I laced it with a lot more alcohol than she did. "Why are your auras blue," I asked when I got back. "And by the way _Dragomir_," I said grinning at Summer, " Rose isn't easy, she plays hard to get, just like you!"

Summer Dragomir-Brown's P.O.V.

"My aura is blue, along with Chris's, because were genetically fluked, I've never met anyone like us, ¾ dhampir. The only thing/ things I have or need from the moroi world is 1. the power to wield spirit and 2. the need for blood." I said bitterly. "As I said before, I know I'm weird and twisted, at least genetically. Get over it!" My voice was slowly creeping up again. I was starting to get drunk, but still hadn't put spirits effects on hold. Rose responded. "I already know your weird and twisted, Sum-Bum" No one had noticed me leave, pour myself a drink (full of tequila) and see that I was drunk.

Chris Brown- dragomir's P.O.V.

I smiled brightly at Rose, "You do seem hard to get. Wonder if I could make that crumble?" Rose gave me a knowing look, "You sure as hell can try," she replied.

Adrian Ivashkov's P.O.V.

I looked at Chris, "What element do you  specialize in?" I was well on my way to being drunk, but I could still see auras. His was neon blue with gold streaks. He turned and smiled at me na dI erupted into cool (cold) flames. They weren't burning me, but they sure as hell were freaky. He got the flames to stop and I finished my drink.


End file.
